spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
An Enemy Of Fate
An Enemy of Fate '''is the 9th episode of The End of My Soul Season 6, and it premiered on October 14th, 2019. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Timmy SquarePants *Jacob Carter *Major General George Hammond *Fox Mulder *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Mr. X (credit only) *Cigarette Smoking Man *Alternate Walter Bishop (credit only) *Alternate Pearl Krabs *GWizard777 *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Karen Plankton Story '''Last time on TEOMS.... Harry Maybourne spoke to Karen and Mr. X after the incident. Maybourne: They killed Jack, and i definitely need backup. Mr. X: Not only that, Maybourne. You betrayed us and let us down. Chanel is gone and the SGC destroyed the crossroads. Karen: So now you will be killed, good bye sucka. They from out of nowhere, GWizard777 shoots and kill Maybourne. Mr. X: We don't need backup, punk. Karen: Haha, thanks to the secret weapon which will destroy Earth. GWizard777: Jacob, bring us the weapon. Then Jacob appears, and has the secret weapon. And now the conclusion.... After being in stasis for two days, Chanel woke up and discovered that the SGC personnel is gone. Chanel: What the hell happened? Then she also discovered that the secret weapon was launched while she was in stasis and that it has caused a disturbance. Chanel: I need to get out of here. And as soon as she walked out. She discovered Daniel & Timmy. Chanel: Guys what happened? Daniel: Chanel, you're awake. Apparently the gang decided to use the secret weapon to mess up Earth and create a disturbance. Timmy: Yeah, and the General and Mulder is gone and we need to find them. So the three left the SGC, and managed to use a shuttleship to get out of there and head into space atmosphere. Meanwhile.... Jacob, CSM, Karen and GWizard were looking at Earth on a spaceshuttle after using the secret weapon. CSM: Ah i just love looking at the Earth, getting destroyed every hour. Karen: Yeah, at least we don't have to worry about those bitchy-whiny humans. Then they see the shuttleship and then they proceeded to fire weapons at them. Chanel: Their firing at us! Daniel: Don't worry, we'll get those bastards. The two ships continued to fire, while back on Earth. Mr. Krabs and Squidward were setting up a secret hideout at Area 92 a remote access point base in Nevada with two hostages. Mr. Krabs: So Squidward, mine doing the honors? Squidward: Sure thing, Krabs. The two hostages turned out to be Hammond and Mulder. Hammond: You bastards, you do realize that if you do try to harm anything of us you will be a marked man? Mr. Krabs: Uhhh, i really don't give a damn what you say bald-headed moron. Hammond: Oh you stupid son of a.... Mr: Krabs proceeds to shoot Hammond with a staff weapon instantly killing him within seconds. Mulder: Nooo, you bitch! Squidward: Sorry Mulder, looks like your best buddy is now dead. Mr. Krabs: But let's take you somewhere on a shuttleship. After doing that, The two ships were still continuing their firing rampage attacks against each other. CSM: Damage report! Jacob: The ship is around 50% GWizard777: There's no use sir, we have to abandon ship. While that was happening, the shuttleship's stargate rings went off and it was Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Mulder (kept hostage). Chanel: Mulder! Mulder: Guys, they killed Hammond and they may kill me do something! Mr. Krabs: You can't do shit. Then from out of nowhere, a alternate version of Pearl Krabs appears and shoots Mr. Krabs and Squidward dead. Chanel: Pearl? Pearl: Yes, it's a very long story but i'll keep it short. I am from the 9th Dimension and the real reason why they used the secret weapon was to destroy Earth and get us on the other side. Daniel: So that's why they are destroying it. Mulder: Guys we don't have any much longer. Daniel: Why? Chanel: That's why. CSM's ship proceeds to fire on the shuttleship. To be continued.... Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:The End of My Soul